


Leather and Lace

by TwistedNymph



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal, Business man, Camming, Homophobia, Kinky, M/M, Romance, Stripper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedNymph/pseuds/TwistedNymph
Summary: Baekhyun is a successful male stripper while Yixing works at his fathers multi-corp business. Baekhyun is just the right type of sweet candy that's missing from Yixing's life. After all, there's nothing wrong with having candy with a side of leather.





	Leather and Lace

"A-ah" Yixing called out in a deep moan as he gripped his cock tightly, pre-cum dripping out. The faceless figure on his laptop screen danced around in perfect rhythm, grinding up against the pole. Yixing watched with captivation through hazy eyes as he thrust his hips up into his hands, trying to reach his climax. Overcome with lust, Yixing let his head drop against the back of his chair as the dancers euphoric and sweet little moans filled his ears like the purest sound. The mystery mans face was never to be revealed online, but Yixing didn't care. It wasn't the face he was focused on. Yixing's eyes darted across the screen, watching the dancer as he moved in magical ways. Yixing's cock was throbbing as he undressed the limited clothing that hung so perfectly on the man's hips. Another moan escaped Yixing's wet lips as his eyes spied a deep suppressed need for agony. Nobody was there, it would only be once. Yixing reached over to the log burner that sat innocently next to his office desk. 

"AH" Yixing called out as his eyes locked with the dancers moving hips, imagining he was grinding against them instead of his hand. He grabbed a burning log from the edge of the fire and held it tightly in his hand as it burned the skin. The whole act was exhilarating, the pain mixed with pleasure was too much for him. Eyes glued to the stripper on screen Yixing reached a trembling orgasm. His hand spasmed and the log fell onto the floor. Yixing rode out his orgasm with spasmodic movements and the occasional scream. 

After his orgasm had washed over him, Yixing looked down at the burn on the wooden floor. He made a note to buy a new rug, and continued on with his daily office work. 

**XxX**

"Baek? You ready?" Chanyeol asked, poking his head around the door into the staff bathroom.

"Almost" Baekhun said and flashed his colleague a big grin, "how's the crowd tonight?" 

"Brilliant, there's the regulars and a hen-do on, so they're gonna love you" Chanyeol said, watching his friend try to squeeze his ass into tight leather pants.

"Lookin' good Baek" 

"oh please," Baekhyun said, placing his branded masquerade mask over his eyes, "it's Venus" he said and strutted out the bathroom.

"Everyone give it up for Venus!" 

The crowd cheered as Baekhyun stepped out on stage. Tight fitted leather jeans that showed off everything, high healed thigh high boots and a small straped leather top. The heavy music of the strip club drowned out the crowd and Baekhyun took his place at the pole. The fog machines cloaked him in a mysterious glow, lights shone on all the right angles. Baekhyun took hold of the pole and pulled himself up and around, stretching his body to the max, allowing the audience to see every shape he could wrap himself into. He lowered himself down, taking hold of his top and ripped it off to show his perfected upper body. Muscles lined his stomach and his V line was illuminated in the dark and flashy light. The crowd undressed him with their eyes as he stepped towards the end of the stage and felt all of his body with his hands. People threw money, and Baekhyun placed it in his mouth. Crawling around the stage and teasing the audience was Baekhyun's specialty. His sexuality was powerful and he wanted to make love to the stage. 

More often than not, his friend Chanyeol, who went by baby, would join him on stage. The two would act together, grinding up against each other for the audiences enjoyment. Baekhyun, or Venus, was the venue's most requested stripper. Second to that, was his best friend Chanyeol and his moody boyfriend Kyungsoo. They went by Daddy and Baby, the crowd ate them up. However, on special occasions, it was the three of them. That was rare, simply because the show was so erotic they were almost making love to each other. The three of them fitted together perfectly, especially in the eyes of the crowd. They made the most those nights, and it was because it was so rare, because it was so special. Not like it effected their friendship, they would make out on stage, grind up against each other, almost reaching orgasm, and then go out for burgers once their shifts were over. 

Baekhyun thought his life was perfect. That was until one day.

_**You connected with YIXING** _

_**Yixing** _

Hey, I hope this isn't too weird but I came across your profile and you are simply gorgeous, you up for coffee?

**_You_ **

Hi, you're not so bad yourself. I'm Baek, and coffee sound great :)

* * *

 

**I hope you enjoyed! This is a new story I've been planning on starting so the first chapter was obviously short but oh well! Future chapters will be longer!**


End file.
